Pro diabo que te carregue!
by Anny C. XD
Summary: O que será que aconteceu depois do fim trágico de Raito? - Fic baseada no melhor mangá de todos os tempos da categoria "Inteligente".


_Retrospectiva do último capítulo/episódio [ou seja lá como tenham lido/visto/psicografado__ Death__ Note] ..._

Raito: P-Por favor. Você é o único que pode me ajudar agora. Por favor, escreva os nomes!!

Ryuk/Ryuuk/Ryuuku [vou chamar de Ryuk que é mais curto XD]: É... Eu vou escrever.

Todos: O.O

Raito: U.U

Near: ...

Raito: Você deveria ter me matado antes, Near. Agora que o Ryuk disse que vai escrever seus nomes, ninguém pode pará-lo. É muito tarde. Todos vocês vão morrer agora!!

Ryuk: Não, Raito. É você quem vai morrer.

Todos: o.o

Raito: RYUK, SEU...!! Ò.Ó -_desesperado-_ Pare com isso! Eu não quero morrer!!

Ryuk: Eu não te disse no começo? Eu serei aquele que escreverá seu nome quando você morrer. Esse é o acordo feito entre o shinigami que trouxe o caderno para o mundo humano e o humano que possuí-lo. Hora de dizer adeus.

Raito: -_pensando- Não... Eu não quero morrer. Eu não quero morrer. Eu não quero morrer!!_

Ryuk: Não pense que um humano que usou o Death Note pode ir para o céu ou o inferno. Você vai descobrir depois que você morrer. Não há céu ou inferno. Não importa o que tenha feito em vida. Aqueles que morrem vão para o mesmo lugar.

_Todos os humanos estão destinados a morrer um dia. O lugar para o qual eles vão depois da morte é "Mu"(o nada)._

Eu não concordo com isso!

_[Vai começar...]_

Como assim agente vai para "o nada", Consciência????

_[Foi o escritor que disse, não eu ¬¬]_

Pois eu discordo! O Raito NÃO foi para "o nada". Ele TEM que ser julgado!

_[O.O -meeeeedo-]_

Poxa, ele matou metade da população japonesa e não vai ter um julgamento???!!

_[Não exagera... E ele só matou os criminosos...]_

To nem aí se ele só matou os criminosos! Até os faraós do Egito, os quais eram vistos como deuses, que nem o Kira/Kila por alguns masoquistas / depressivos e o Raito por ele mesmo, eram julgados por Osíris, o deus em que eles acreditavam. Por qual motivo, razão ou circunstância ele também não seria julgado??

_[E eu lá vou saber???]_

Raito, você vai ser julgado hoje! Pode sair do seu nada interior ou onde quer que você esteja. Hoje você vai ter o seu JUIZO FINAL!

_[Putz... Qual será a m**da que vai sair...?]_

Yoshi! Vamos lá!

_[Seja o que deus quiser!]_

É isso ai. Como você acertou?

_[o.o]_

* * *

**Pro diabo que te carregue**

???: Raito, acorda.

Raito: Onde eu estou?

???: Ta na hora.

Raito: Na hora? Na hora de que?

???: Do seu julgamento, o que mais?

Raito: Como assim? Eu não tinha morrido?

???: Tinha.

Raito: E como um morto pode ser julgado pela justiça? A polícia japonesa vai me esquartejar em praça pública depois de morto?

???: Bem... Na verdade era isso que eles iriam fazer.

Raito: O.O

???: Mas daí o Near disse que era melhor abafar o caso.

Raito: Mas se eu morri, não deveria ter ido para "o nada"? Foi isso que o escritor disse que aconteceu.

???: Esquece o escritor. E levanta logo que você vai ser julgado.

Raito: Por quem? Onde eu estou?

_Uma forte luz é acesa possibilitando a Raito ver quem estava falando e onde ele estava._

Raito: Isso é um quarto? !!! PQP!

???: Aqui não é lugar para isso.

Raito: Você é um anjo?!

Anjo: Sou. Por que o espanto?

Raito: Eu morri e fui pro céu?!

Anjo: Não. Você não merece isso. Você ainda será julgado, mas a sentença é quase certa.

Raito: o.o

Anjo: Vamos. Seu julgamento está para começar.

Raito: Vamos? Para onde?

Anjo: Siga-me e verá.

_O Anjo sai por uma porta e Raito vai atrás. Eles andam por um longo e estreito corredor cheio de portas com inscrições._

Raito: Aonde essas portas vão dar?

Anjo: Em salas

Raito: E o que tem dentro delas?

Anjo: Depende.

Raito: Como assim?

Anjo: Vê aquelas inscrições? Leia-as.

Raito: São... Nomes!

Anjo: Exatamente.

Raito: Por que elas têm nomes?

Anjo: Para indicar quem está dentro delas.

Raito: Então há pessoas aqui?

Anjo: Não. Somente almas.

Raito: o.o

Anjo: Esperando pelo dia do seu julgamento. Como você.

Raito: Eu??

Anjo: É.

Raito: Sempre achei que quando morrêssemos iríamos para...

Anjo: "O nada". Sei disso. Muito pensam assim. Estamos chegando.

Raito: Onde?

Anjo: Na sala do Juízo Final!

_Dizendo isso o anjo abre uma enorme porta de carvalho por onde uma forte luz sai cegando Raito por alguns instantes._

Raito: _-fecha os olhos- _Que diabos...

_Raito abre os olhos e vê a sua frente uma enorme sala com formato semicircular, muito bem iluminada, com vários andares de arquibancada lotados de seres alados. Em seu centro, fileiras dispostas ao redor de um elevado central do qual sai uma luz tão forte que não se pode distinguir quem ou o que está lá._

Raito: Que lugar é esse?

Anjo: A sala do Juízo Final.

Raito: o.o Mais parece uma Sala de tribunal.

Anjo: Veja-a como quiser. Daqui para frente você está sozinho.

Raito: Pera ai!

Anjo: _-voz alta-_ Apresentando o réu. Yagami Raito!

_Todos param de falar e olham para a figura pálida de Raito que se apresenta em frente da enorme porta de carvalho._

???: Entre Raito. –_diz forte e severa voz vinda da luz ofuscante- _

Anjo guarda: Acompanhe-me.

Raito: o.o _–anda através das fileiras de bancos até uma cadeira atrás de uma bancada ali existente seguindo o anjo-_

Anjo guarda: Aqui.

Raito: Pera ai. Quem é... O que é...

Anjo guarda: A luz? É o Ser Superior que Rege Todas as Coisas. Alguns o chamam de Deus, outros de Alá, Javé, Senhor, Pai, Ser de Luz, Ser Iluminado, Onisciente, Osíris, Rá, Kami-sama, Supremo Relojoeiro, Altíssimo... e muitos outros. Tudo depende da crença, seita ou religião.

Raito: Certo...

Ser Superior que Rege Todas as Coisas [SSRTC]: Todos de pé. O julgamento vai começar.

Anjo: Escrivão, guardas...

Raito: Quem é você?

Anjo: Sou o encarregado pela acusação.

Raito: Acusação? Que acusação?

Anjo: Da SUA acusação. Você está sendo julgado nesse momento.

Raito: Então você é uma espécie de advogado... E cadê o MEU advogado.

Anjo: Você é a sua própria defesa.

Raito: Droga. ¬¬

SSRTC: Anjo, pode começar.

Anjo: _-faz reverência-_ Claro, às suas ordens. –_caminha até Raito_- Jura dizer a verdade, somente a verdade, nada mais que a verdade?

Raito: E adianta mentir? ¬¬

Anjo: Não. XD Ele é onisciente. Sabe do seu passado, faz parte da sua presente situação e é Ele quem vai decidir seu futuro baseado nos seus atos passados.

Raito: Então, o que eu fizer daqui em diante não conta?

Anjo: Não. Mas o que você poderia fazer estando morto?

Raito: ¬¬ Nada.

Anjo: ^^ Exatamente.

SSRTC: Sentem-se. A acusação pode começar.

Anjo: Estamos hoje aqui para o julgamento de Yagami Raito, a pessoa que, em vida, adotou o codinome "Kira"

Platéia: Ohhhhhh.

Anjo: Esse homem possuía em sua vida terrena o caderno da morte, Death Note, do qual fez intenso uso. Por ter o "poder" de controlar, pelo menos parcialmente, a vida daqueles ao seu redor, se auto-intitulou Deus.

Raito: Protesto! –_levanta-se-_ Não ponha palavras na minha boca.

SSRTC: Protesto negado. Você se auto-intitulou, sim, de Deus. Sente-se, Raito.

Anjo: Onisciente, lembra?

Raito: ¬¬ Droga.

Anjo: Cuidado com as palavras.

Raito: Protesto! Você disse que o que eu fizesse daqui para frente não contava, certo?

SSRTC: Protesto aceito.

Raito: Ha!

Anjo: Não abusa garoto. ¬¬

SSRTC: Continue a acusação.

Anjo: Com prazer. Raito forçou a jovem Misa, que era perdidamente apaixonada por ele, para que mais de uma vez abrisse mão de metade de seu tempo restante de vida para obter os ditos "olhos de shinigami".

Raito: Protesto!

Anjo: O que foi dessa vez? ¬¬

Raito: A Misa fez aquilo por livre e espontânea vontade. Eu não a forcei a nada.

SSRTC: Protesto aceito.

Anjo: ???!!! Como assim???

SSRTC: Misa fez o que fez por livre e espontânea vontade. Raito não a forçou.

Raito: Não disse...

Anjo: Tudo bem. Ele não a forçou, mas não pode negar que a manipulou para que isso acontecesse.

Raito: Eu nego.

Anjo: Protesto! O que eu disse é verdade.

SSRTC: Protesto aceito.

Raito: Advogado do Diabo. ¬¬

Anjo: Protesto!

SSRTC: Senhor Yagami, mesmo que o que você faça aqui não interfira na sentença eu posso retirar seus direitos de se defender perante o júri. Então, por favor, não ofenda o oficial de acusação ou serei obrigado a fazê-lo.

Raito: Certo, Meritíssimo.

SSRTC: Continue, anjo.

Anjo: Obrigado, Meritíssimo. Esse garoto, além de usar o Death Note e causar muitas mortes fez uso de truques e artimanhas para obrigar Rem, um shinigami, a matar a pessoa que ele achava ser seu arque-inimigo e arque-rival o qual se auto-intitulava de "L". O réu nega a afirmação?

Raito: Não. –_sorriso malévolo-_

Anjo: Finalmente percebeu que mentir não leva a nada?

Raito: Não. É só que essa é umas das coisas que eu me orgulho de ter feito.

Platéia: Ohhhhhh.

Anjo: Você se orgulha de ter feito isso?

Raito: Claro. Isso mostrou como o meu intelecto é superior. –_olhar "eu sou d+"-_

Platéia: OHHHHHHHHHHH.

Anjo: Isso só mostra o quão vil, desprezível e baixo vilão que você foi!

???: Objeção!

Platéia: -_olham para o ser que acabara de falar-_

Raito: -_pensando- "Quem será o ser iluminado que resolveu me ajudar?" –olha para o ser-_ !!!!!!!!!! –_quase tem um ataque cardíaco-_ Não pode ser... L?!

L: -_ "sentado" daquele jeito estranho se equilibrando no parapeito do andar em que ele está junto com os outros anjos- _Oi Raito –_alegre- _Ou devo dizer... Kira?? –_voz contestadora-_

Raito: Por que você está me ajudando?

Anjo: É. Por que você está ajudando ELE?

L: Pelo simples fato de você ter mentido.

Raito: U.U

Anjo: Mentido? Eu?! Eu sou um anjo. Anjos não mentem!

L: Mas você mentiu.

Anjo: Como? Em que?

L: Raito não foi um vilão baixo. Vil e desprezível sim. Mas baixo nunca.

Raito: ¬¬ Valeu pelo elogio. ¬¬

L: Se ele fosse, não teria conseguido me matar, não acha?

Anjo: ¬¬ Eu realmente não acredito que justo VOCÊ, a pessoa que "lutava" contra o crime, está defendendo ELE, a pessoa que te matou.

L: Não estou defendendo. Apenas dizendo a verdade. Ele me superou, de modos ilícitos, mas superou. É como dizem. Existe o dia da caça e do caçador. Nesse caso, o dia foi da caça.

Raito: Pelo menos ele admitiu... Mas, L, o que você está fazendo aqui?

L: Eu morri. Você me matou. Está lembrado?

Raito: E como! Foi tão bom ver a sua cara quando você morreu. –_sorriso malévolo-_

L: Eu sabia que era você.

Anjo: E por que não fez nada? Por que não o prendeu?

L: Porque eu ainda não tinha 100% de certeza.

Raito: E foi por isso que você morreu. U.U

L: Mas o fato de você estar aqui significa que você também morreu. ^^

Raito: Verdade. ¬¬ Nunca mande um homem fazer o trabalho de um deus...

Anjo: Isso é blasfêmia!!!

Raito: Cala boca.

SSRTC: Senhor Yagami, estou prestes a retirar seu direito à autodefesa.

Raito: Que seja. Eu não tenho chance de escapar mesmo, tenho?

Anjo: Depois dessa eu duvido. U.u

Raito: ¬¬ Mas, L... O que você está fazendo aqui? Você virou um anjo?

L: Não. É que como eu fui uma das suas vítimas eu ganhei o direito de assistir o seu julgamento. ^^

Raito: Uma de minhas vítimas... Direito de assistir ao julgamento... –_olha para as pessoas ao redor de L-_ O.O Todos os que eu matei estão aqui???

Anjo: Estão. XD Legal, não é? Ver todos esses rostos olhando MUITO feio para você.

Raito: O.O E... Eles interferem alguma coisa no meu julgamento?

Anjo: Se interferissem você nem sequer teria chance de se defender.

Raito: u.u Vão para o inferno bando de idiotas e criminosos! Seus ******

Bando de idiotas: É, somo idiotas sim. Fomos o bastante para acreditar em você.

Criminosos: Nos vemos no inferno! XD

Anjo: Queira o SSRTC. = )

Raito: Já vi que daqui eu não saio bem.

Todos: NEM EM SONHOS!!! XD

L: ¬¬ Ow... Luzinha.

SSRTC: ???

L: A sentença já está definida, não está?

SSRTC: ...

L: Nada que o Raito disser ou fizer vai mudar o destino dele, vai?

SSRTC: ... Sim. Ele não tem como escapar da punição.

Raito: O QUE??? Então para que tudo isso?! Se eu não podia me salvar, por que ser julgado?! Por que não me mandar pro quinto dos infernos logo?!

Anjo: Porque todos, independente do que tenham feito em vida, têm direito a um julgamento e a se defender, por mais que seu destino já esteja decidido.

Raito: ¬¬ Fala logo. Qual é a sentença?

Anjo: E você não sabe?

Raito: Se soubesse não perguntava.

Anjo: ¬¬ E você aceita a sentença e desiste de sua defesa?

Raito: Nada do que eu faça vai mudar meu futuro. O que mais eu poderia fazer?

L: Ele tem razão.

Anjo: Certo. Caso encerrado. O réu assume a culpa por todos os crimes dos quais ele foi acusado.

Raito: Pera ai! Eu não disse isso!

Anjo: Você desistiu da sua defesa. Isso quer dizer que não há como se defender. E isso quer dizer que você assume a sua culpa.

Raito: ¬¬ Você é realmente o advogado do diabo. ¬¬

Anjo: ¬¬ Eu já disse que não sou. Mas já que você insiste em afirmar, por que não vai perguntar diretamente para aquele que você diz ser meu contratante?

L: ???

Raito: Você está dizendo que...

Anjo: Sim. Sem dúvidas. =D

Raito: O.O

Anjo: Suas últimas palavras antes de ir?

Raito: Qual é o seu verdadeiro nome, L?

L: É...

Raito: U.U

_Repentinamente um buraco surge aos pés de Raito que cai, gritando, antes de poder ouvir a resposta de L._

Anjo: Sério? Esse é o seu verdadeiro nome?

L: É ^^ Legal não é?

Anjo: Quem imaginaria...

L: Mas para onde o Raito foi?

Anjo: É melhor você nem saber...

X.x.x.x.x.x.X

Raito: o.o Onde eu estou?

???: Onde você acha?

Raito: O.O Quem é você?

???: ¬¬ Não ta na cara? Olha bem para mim.

Raito: ... Hum... Você é alguém que eu matei???

???: ¬¬ Como se você pudesse me matar.

Raito: Um shinigami?

???: XD Se eu fosse seria uma tremenda sorte sua...

Raito: o.o Então... O que, quem é você?

???: Você realmente não sabe?

Raito: Se eu soubesse acha que estaria perdendo tempo te perguntando?

???: Tenha mais respeito com aquele que vai aplicar sua punição.

Raito: O.O Você vai aplicar minha punição? Vai tirar sarro com a cara de outro.

???: Já enjoei de fazer isso com os outros...

Raito: Outros? Tem mais gente aqui?

???: Claro. O que você acha? Que no mundo só existem pessoas santas? Que todo mundo tem seus pecados perdoados na hora da morte?

Raito: Seria muita hipocrisia minha pensar assim uma vez que eu mesmo não fui perdoado...

???: Exato. E você sabe qual foi sua punição?

Raito: Não. ¬¬ Não disseram... Nem sequer deixaram-me ouvir o verdadeiro nome do L... Pro inferno com eles...

???: Eles são anjos, não podem vir até aqui.

Raito: O.O Então... Aqui é...

???: O inferno. Até que enfim você entendeu. Tava demorando para quem costumava se vangloriar por ter um intelecto superior...

Raito: E você é... Não, não sei.

???: ¬¬ PQP!!! Será possível?

Raito: ...

???: Ò.Ó O rei das profundezas! O senhor do submundo! O vermelhinho, como alguns falam. Hades para outros...

Raito: PQP você é o Diabo?!!

Diabo: BINGO! Demorou, viu!?

Raito: Quanta honra!

Diabo: o.o Nani?

Raito: Eu sabia que iam me mandar pro diabo que me carregasse, mas... Nunca pensei que ele viria em pessoa fazer isso.

Diabo: Realmente... Geralmente eu mando um dos meus subordinados fazer isso, mas... QUEM TE DISSE QUE EU VOU TE CARREGAR MULEQUE??!!!

Raito: O.O Foi força de expressão... Desculpa...

Diabo: É bom mesmo. E agora vai andando que você já está enchendo o meu saco. –_Dá uma espetada nele-_

Raito: AI! Isso dói!

Diabo: Não era pra fazer cosquinha. Mas se você quiser dá pra usar outras coisas... Arma de choque, cassetete, pistola, lança chamas, bala de borracha, métodos de tortura... , eu adoro esses! ^^

Raito: O.O A coisinha pontuda está ótima, obrigado.

Diabo: Frouxo. Agora anda. –_dá outra espetada-_

Raito: AI! Para onde estamos indo?

Diabo: Qual é o seu pior pesadelo?

Raito: É... Ei! Eu não sou burro! Você acha que eu vou falar para você fazer é?

Diabo: XD Eu esperava e até queria, mas... O seu castigo já foi escolhido. ¬¬

Raito: Já? Por quem? Por quê?

Diabo: Pela pessoa que te condenou. Porque ela quis.

Raito: E qual vai ser?

Diabo: Conhecer seu futuro alternativo.

Raito: ???

Diabo: Ver como sua vida teria sido ótima e que você se tornaria o que você queria ter sido em terra se não tivesse usado o Death Note.

Raito: Ta brincando comigo, não é?

Diabo: Bem que eu queria... Mas Foi constatado que você possuía sérios problemas psicológicos. Daí um idiota, ou seu salvador se você quiser chamá-lo assim, objetou dizendo que, por ter esses distúrbios, você não respondia por seus atos...

Raito: Não. Eu não estava falando disso. Quer dizer que eu seria um deus se eu não tivesse usado o Death Note?

Diabo: ... Parece que sim...

Raito: PQP!!! Por que ninguém me avisou???! Ò.Ó

Diabo: XD

Raito: Saco! ¬¬ ... E... Quem fez isso?

Diabo: Um carinha esquisito de cabelo preto que sentava de uma forma MUITO estranha e parecia emo...

Raito: Não creio... O.O

Diabo: Pois é... O cara que você matou te defendeu...

Raito: Droga, não to falando disso!

Diabo: Não é?

Raito: ¬¬ Você estava lá quando eu fui julgado, não é?

Diabo: ku ku ku É, tenho que confessar.

Raito: Então você ouviu a pergunta que eu fiz ao cara que "me salvou", não ouviu?

Diabo: Sim.

Raito: Então você também ouviu a resposta que ele deu...

Diabo: Óbvio. Como todo mundo lá...

Raito: U.U

Diabo: ... u.u VOCÊ não ouviu, estou certo?

Raito: ... É, infelizmente...

Diabo: E você quer saber, não quer?

Raito: ... Quero.

Diabo: Quanto?

Raito: Só curiosidade...

Diabo: Se é só curiosidade deixa pra lá...

Raito: Não! O.o Ops... Quer dizer... Me conta vai...

Diabo: Então não é só curiosidade.

Raito: ... Não. Eu quero mesmo saber.

Diabo: Mesmo MESMO ou só... mesmo?

Raito: Mesmo MESMO.

Diabo: Muito MESMO?

Raito: Muito MESMO.

Diabo: Muito muito MUITO MESMO?

Raito: Ò.Ó Você vai contar ou não?!!

Diabo: Não! XD

Raito: O.O Como assim não?!!

Diabo: Eu não posso aplicar a punição que eu quero e que você merecia, mas não me foi proibido te torturar psicologicamente... –_sorriso maligno-_ Chegamos. Esta é a "sala de TV" em que você vai passar a eternidade se lamentando por ter usado o Death Note. Adeus.

Raito: Pera ai! Você não pode me deixar sem uma resposta!

Diabo: Claro que posso.

Raito: Eu te dou tudo o que você quiser!

Diabo: Você está morto. Não tem nada que me interesse...

Raito: Eu te vendo minha alma!!!

Diabo: KU KU KU A sua alma já é minha!

Raito: O.O Não!!! Eu tenho que saber! Por favor, me fala! Você não pode me deixar aqui!

Diabo: Te vejo em algum dia na eternidade...

Raito: NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Muahahahahaha!

Eu sou má!

_[Você chama isso de maldade? Eu consigo fazer melhor...]_

Então faz!

_[To com preguiça...]_

Desculpa esfarrapada de quem não consegue!

_[Que seja...]_

Bem... Então é isso... Já que o autor original não quis fazer eu fiz. ^^

Mandem Reviews.

P.s.: Caramba, como é difícil achar uma "punição" para o Raito! Bem... Pelo menos eu tentei. XD


End file.
